Enough is Enough
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: What happens when someone decides to make a stand against the staff at Hogwarts bullying students Rated for safety. Staff Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Harry found a first year crying, he hated hearing anyone cry. "What's wrong love," he said gently once he got her to calm down. "What's got you so upset?"

She whimpered slightly, appearing as if she was about to begin crying once again. "I didn't mean to loose us points, I'm sorry."

"You're this upset over a couple of points," Harry asked surprised. He had almost expected the end of the world, then again at eleven he did know that loosing points could feel like the world was ending.

She shook slightly, "25, it wasn't even my potion that exploded. Everyone's going to hate me now."

That however made more sense. Just mentioning a potion explained how a first year in the house of the brave could be left crying over a class. "Let me guess, a Slytherine." She nodded slightly and so Harry continued. "I will guess that they accused you of tossing something into their potion when they screwed up and Snape took their side," Harry demanded as she nodded once again. "What's your name?"

"Maddison May," she stated.

Harry knew the name as likely a muggleborn one. Enough time in the wizarding world you could begin to pick them out. "Come here Maddi," he said taking her to the other first years, "I don't want to see any of you angry at Maddi over the point loss," he said to the amazed students. He was still a celebrity to them, a myth they had been told about since childhood. "Snape is a git and he's just choosing Maddison May as his newest target."

Colin had overheard and knew how that felt from experience, "Damn that sucks May," he said surprising them. "Being the target really sucks."

"Why does he hate me," she demanded. "He's a professor, he's supposed to be unbiased."

Harry thought the same thing. It was Dennis a girl in her year who answered. "It's because we are muggleborns. He took 10 points from me last week for asking a question but he's nicer to the pureblood student's especially the Slytherine's."

"Harrys an exception, he's a half-blood but a Gryffindor so he gets away with it since no one will stand up for us," Colin stated. "Sorry May."

"HOUSE MEETING," Harry shouted shocking everyone. Despite their shock, each of the students listened and came forward.

"Why the house meeting," a prefect demanded.

Harry stood up on a chair, "Who here thinks Snape is a bloodist prick," Harry demanded

Everyone raised their hands as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who here thinks that the DADA teacher is insane and extremely dangerous?"

Once again nearly every student raised their hands. All but the first years who had only heard rumors.

"Who thinks McGonagall doesn't give a shit," he demanded again as over half the Gryffindor's raised their hands.

"Who here believes that history is completely pointless? Not because of the content but because of the professor."

Every single student raised their hands. Even the first years had learnt that lesson.

"Who here thinks Filch is dangerous,"

Every single student raised their hands.

"Why," Harry demanded.

"Because he gets you in trouble without you actually doing something wrong. I got ten detentions for trailing in mud. I hadn't been outside all day," a seventh year shouted.

"He dislocated my shoulder when he took me to talk about my crimes," a third year stated, saying crimes mockingly. "Back when I was in my first."

"He wants to whip students but we become squib haters when we complain. He wants to hang us by our thumbs and bloody whip us. Why shouldn't we complain? I got a squib cousin. I have no problem with squibs, I have a problem with being told he wants to whip me and the school should return to corporal punishment."

This fit well with what everyone knew, Harry however could see the wheels turning in their minds. "I have a question for everyone," Harry stated. "Why are we putting up with it? Why are we letting them bully us instead of teach?"

Everyone was shocked as Percival Weasley spoke up, "the reason is simple, all complaints first go to the head of house, then the headmaster before the schoolboard. They throw you off and no one cares. You're better off just counting the years until it's over."

It sounded bad but that's how everyone felt. However a few of them were just beginning to get angry about it. "Or we could do something insane like force a fix," Oliver suggested and a few people perked up but he had a really important question. "Why is this even coming out?"

"Snape's tormenting the first years again and I don't like seeing people cry," Harry said bluntly.

A lot of the students nodded understandingly, "Sounds like good enough reasons," Oliver agreed since he hated to see the itty bitty firsties cry as well. It took a lot since they were all put through hell at Hogwarts so it was always a big deal when they broke down and cried. You could knock them down, bloody their lips. They were Gryffindor they just kept on swinging. To see them cry meant they were going through hell.

"How exactly are we supposed to fix it," Colin demanded. "I can't get expelled, I refuse to spend more time then I have to with the muggles."

Harry looked at Colin knowing exactly why he thought like that, "I have another question, it's something that you don't have to raise your hands, who here has gone to the professors about issues with their home lives and nothing was done?" By glancing around the room, he could see a fair few. He knew of others not so apparent.

"Okay so since you're on the soapbox, what are we going to do about it," Dean Thomas demanded since laid out like that, something had to be done. "Come on Potter, you always have a plan."

"Where did you get that foolish Idea, I never have a plan," Harry countered since he really was horrid with the planning bit, "at least one that works."

This statement caused Ron and Hermione to snicker slightly. "He really doesn't," Hermione offered, "he is horrid at planning."

Neville spoke up hesitantly. "If everyone puts in a complaint with the head of house, then the headmaster, we can then go to the school board if nothings done."

"I've gone to McGonagall, I've gone to Dumbledore because Snape is a bloodist bastard who terrifies the students," Harry stated. "Who else has?"

Once again, over half the students raised their hands. "So nothing was done, we write to the school board," Hermione suggested.

"I've done it," Percy admitted. "They just don't care."

Seven others said there agreement.

"My dad's on the school board," Fay Dunbar stated. "We could bring up the issues with the other houses. A lot of them have parents or relatives on the school board. See if that helps."

"Something needs to change," Harry stated, "We do it diplomatically or we forcer it."

This caused the group of students to cheer. "I vote boycotting classes," Oliver stated. "I mean hell, no one shows up it becomes sort of pointless doesn't it."

Most of them looked excited by the thought but others looked hesitant, "Its OWL year," Katie stated. "We will fail."

Owl and Newts were important but they were beginning to feel like this was more so. "Or we could learn more," Percy said bluntly. "Self-studies are always more useful, and it's not like its all classes, Ruins, Arithmacy, Herbology, Charms are useful classes with unbiased professors."

"This is insane, we could all get expelled," Hermione stated.

Harry shook his head since he could understand the fear about that but he knew better, "they can't expel a quarter of the school can they?"

Everyone began grinning realizing this was possible. "Hufflepuff's will join," Oliver stated, "Especially the quidditch team. I mean they've been targeted as cruelly as we have,"

"Ravenclaw's, a lot of them are angry because their grades are being affected," Percy stated. "Being lowered because the teachers don't care or just don't like them."

Harry glanced around the room. "So whose for boycotting potions, history, transfigurations, and DADA?"

"Mugglestudies and Divinations," someone else added. "They need new professors."

"Boycott, Aye or Nay," Harry demanded

"AYE," Every student shouted.

"Who's going to spread the word," Harry asked.

With that a number of students left the room. It had begun and like most things, it only needed one step, one person to take a stand.


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER IT BELONGS TO SOMEONE WHOSE ALOT BETTER WRITTER THEN ME

The students went to the great hall for breakfast. Most of them appearing calm as they hid their nerves well. No one suspected anything had changed until they were told to classes. No one got up. The first day it had been decided that they skip all classes to make a show. The Slytherine's began rising but noticed no one else was listening. "What's going on," Flint demanded.

It was of course left to the Gryffindor's to respond to the question. "Boycott on classes," Oliver returned. "We figured this schools so screwed up there's no point in attending anyways."

Dumbledore stood up not liking the sound of that proclamation. He thought that he could easily defuse the situation by giving them an order, "everyone go to your classes, enough go or you are going to be late."

Percy and Penelope shared a look standing up together. The two head students. They did not go to the doorway but looked directly at the staff, standing united side by side, "No headmaster," Percy said shocking everyone who was not already aware of the decision. "We cannot allow the poor quality of education we are receiving to continue. When students cry because a professor is bullying them. When people fail because a professor does not know there work. When this happens, it shows that things have gone too far. We have made complaints to our head of houses, you and the board of governors. Nothing was done. Because of that, we are forced to make a stand against the school itself."

"Either things change or no one goes to classes," Penelope stated taking over for her boyfriend. "Sack Snape, Binns, Twalawny, Burbage, Filch. Fix transfigurations and DADA or we will no longer attend those classes. Our education is more important than grudges and biased professors. It's your Duty to fix it and you could have before it got to this point. You allow Snape to torture every student not in his precious Slytherine. He's made comment on blood status, he bullies students, give childish insults below even a first year. The educations standards have dropped too far for us to allow it to continue."

Flitwick stood up before Snape could. "Miss Clearwater, are you saying that you, in your NEWT year are boycotting classes."

She knew where the comment was directed. Failing Newts was a very big thing and not only that, she had always been class oriented. She dreaded failing at anything but when they had come to her she knew what was right and this was right. "We will learn more if we just read our texts then we would have in class," she returned without hesitation, standing strong to her convictions. "When you have to give students calming potions to go to class, something is wrong. We can't continue like this. No one will help us, no one will protect us so we are doing it ourselves."

"Enough, Go to class. Minus 100 points Gryffindor Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," Snape stated.

A group of the Slytherine's looked to the school, they hadn't been told about this and they could see why. It wasn't that the school was against them. They were the ones to force it. They pushed away others and joined in when Snape mocked them. They didn't like that feeling. It was a simple choice, they could both walk to class and allow the boycott to continue without them or they could stand with their year mates. The choice was made with a few very clear looks. "You misawell add Slytherine in that," Theodore Nott offered. "Because I think it's time we stood by our classmates."

Harry grinned, "welcome to the boycott Nott."

Everyone was gaping not expecting the comment least of all his head of house. "Mr. Nott," Snape said angrily.

The Slytherine's however were not done. "They are right," a first year Slytherine student admitted. "I messed up on a potion, I was so scared that you'd start treating me like you do the Gryffindor's so I blamed someone who didn't do anything. You didn't question it and some of the things you said...it was horrible. I've never felt so guilty about something in my life. I'm sorry May. I shouldn't have done it but he shouldn't have reacted as he did. It was so obvious you didn't do it and...I really am sorry."

Maddison smiled slightly at him, having not expected the apology but it felt really good to hear. "I forgive you. He shouldn't just have taken your word for it. He was in the wrong, thanks for apologizing."

"No one told us about this and honestly...the reason we are so separate from the school is mostly on Snape. He lets us get away with anything and he treats everyone else like crap so they hate us on the principle of it," Daphne Greengrass stated looking to the other students at Hogwarts. She was a Slytherine, she knew whose side to take. "May Slytherine join the boycott."

Harry stood up and offered her his hand which she shook surprised. "It seems we have a common enemy. School is supposed to be a safe place to learn. Not a war ground, any of you who wish to join us are welcome."

Snape immediately pounced on his favorite target. "Mr. Potter, I should have known," Snape sneered. "Detention."

For once, the Slytherine's didn't laugh. They were tired of how things were and after the other students accepted them, it was there time to make a stand. "Oh what a surprise, everything's Potters fault," Blaise Zabini sneered just as strongly as his professor. "Potter minus 10 points for breathing too loudly, your disturbing the students. Maybe if you stopped targeting Potter and Longbottom we could learn something."

Flitwick looked at the now united students not sure what exactly was going on but he was not liking what he was hearing. "What is the issue, what has everyone so upset?"

"Filch threatens to hang us by our thumbs but we are called squib haters. He grabs us leaving bruises and we are in the wrong," Penelope Clearwater stated. "I've had to comfort students, crying because of him and they are terrified but I can't do anything about it without automatically becoming a blood supremise who hates squibs. I am a muggle born. I don't hate people without magic, I hate people who hurt little kids and feel nothing is wrong about it."

"Snape sends students away in tears, he takes points unfairly, he mocks and belittles the students and he doesn't teach anything. No one stops him, they just let it continue. No one says anything when he gives a dozen detentions for a simple mistake that wouldn't be made if he taught us what he was supposed to. How can we not make mistakes when he won't help us," Katie bell demanded. "If he taught us we would know what to do and there wouldn't be so many accidents but he just calls us dunderheads and useless when we make a mistake on a potion we were taught nothing about."

"Mugglestudies and Divinations, the classes are absolutely a waste of time, the incense are disgusting and the professor picks a student to traumatize over predicting his or her death," A sixth year Hufflepuff student stated. "Mugglestudies is over 50 years out of date and when you tell the professor that they've advanced she gets bitter and angry. If any pureblooded student took seriously what was said they would probably be taken to a nuthouse the moment they waked into the muggle world."

"Why do we have to listen to a ghost drown on. History is nap time to every student in the school. He can't even get our names right and history has changed since he died. We've had new wars, wars more important to us but you only hear about his hatred to the goblins. Maybe if he could actually say something worth listening to we could listen but the owls...nothing he taught are on them. Its hundreds of questions on battles we didn't even know existed since he uses an outdated text book."

"McGonagall's a crappy head of house who doesn't listen to complaints and doesn't take serious our problems. If you complain against a professor she takes the professors side," Lee Jorden stated shocking her and the other houses. "We need help but we are ignored. She doesn't even help us in her class. If we don't get it half the time she just doesn't care. She has too much responsibility and not enough time to do them. She tells us to go the prefects or head boy for help. She doesn't listen. She's supposed to protect us but she doesn't. She lets us flounder. I am sure at one point she was a very good professor, a good head of house. She can't be a good professor, a good head of house and a good deputy headmistress. It's too much for anyone and so all her positions take a hit. We either need a professor or a deputy headmistress. She can't be both because when you have it all compounded we have nothing."

"Defense is a joke. The professors are dangerous and don't know the subject matter. They give false information and people are constantly getting injured. Sure we don't know about this professor but there is no standard to the classes," Ceddrick Diggory stated. "I have learnt squat since walking into the class except avoid the dangerous professors if I can and trust me...there are a lot of those. I don't know about this one, he seems okay but there is no standards."

"You are tossed into third year with different electives that no one explains. You don't tell us that for dozens of jobs you need Arithmacy, we get no help and are shoved aside when we try. How are we supposed to know anything if you don't tell us it. We are supposed to be given guidance but all we are told is ask a prefect who is too busy dealing with a thousand and one things to help us," Seamus Finnegan stated.

Harry spoke up now. "Hogwarts is a bloody death trap and we don't learn anything. We are too worried about trolls, basilisks, Dementors, and Cerberi to learn anything. Half the teachers don't teach anything worth knowing anyways. Either it get fixed or none of us go to classes. School is supposed to be a safe place to learn what we need to know to be adults, to get jobs, to survive outside of Hogwarts. We aren't supposed to have to fight to survive at 11 years old. I mean...you sent us into the forbidden forest at night after something that was killing unicorns for a detention for being outside after curfew. How is that sane? It's in the title. Forbidden forest. A forest that has acromentulas and other level 4 and even some level five dangerous creatures. It has forbidden in the bloody title but you sent us in. This is a school, not a bloody battle ground."

"But you never act like it is a school," Hermione said, she was an even bigger surprise to hear speak up. "It's just...it's a battle ground, just like he said. In the muggle world people like Snape would go to prison for abusing students, as would all our defense professors thus far and filch. The majority of our professors would be fired for incompetence and Headmaster Dumbledore would probably be in prison for endangering the health of minors in his care."

Penelope spoke up again. "You wanted a list of the problems, now you have them. Until things change, this school will have to run without students going to classes because we stand united. No matter which house. We stand against what this school has become."

"The lady has spoken," Flint stated. "For once I agree with the lot of them. Even I know the shit we get away with because of Snape is wrong. Things should change. If only so that the first years don't have to go through what the lot of us have. There is a reason most of us are so fucked up and it has to do with this bloody school."

"You have five seconds to get to class," Snape stated angrily.

Fred and George spoke up loudly, devious smirks on their faces, "or what."

"Excuse me," he demanded not expecting the question.

"When our mom says we got five seconds to do something there is always an or what."

"If you don't do this in five seconds you're grounded,"

"If you don't do this right now then you are going to your room."

"If I don't see you go out that door and get your chores done in five seconds I am calling your father," Fred mocked. The twins switching terns speaking.

Percy spoke up cutting them off. "So Professor Snape. What is going to happen if we don't go to class in five seconds? You will take points? The systems flawed and you always take points for the slightest infraction. It doesn't faze us anymore. Better yet who actually cares for the house cup," Percy demanded.

"No I think we have much better things to worry about, like how we are going to pass newts when our defense teachers failed at even teaching us expelliomouse," Penelope Clearwater stated.

"What else then? Give us detentions, best of luck to you but how are you going to make every student in this room go to detentions when we don't want to? Going to make us do extra homework? Can't pass it in if we don't go to class," Percy challenged shocking even himself.

The twins clapped there brother on the back proudly. Snape was turning all sorts of colors. The students however just looked impressed. "Go on then, you make it your challenge to see how badly you can scare us," Harry stated, "How badly you can beat us down. Try it Snape because for once, we are not going to take your shit anymore. I am done comforting my housemates because you're a bully who hasn't grown up. We can deal with other students mocking us. It's something entirely different when it's an old man who should know better. But go ahead, try. You don't scare us anymore. There is nothing you can do that we can't fight back with. Maybe you will start throwing curses, we haven't learned shit from our defense professors but I bet we can kick your arse the group of us."

"Because we are standing together right now," Anthony Goldstein stated. "And we will stand together since we are sick of being ridiculed by grown adults. My sister starts next year and I literally was planning on bagging my parents to send her to Beauxbatons instead of here to keep her away from people like you."

"So we got the house of the brave, the house of the intelligent, the house of the cunning and the house of the loyal," Penelope stated. "I think we can make a difference when we stand together because this time we are not going to just sit back and let you bully us into behaving. This is a school. There are rules and you've all broken them."

The students all cheered and it was a Slytherine who broke the silence that descended onto them. "Oy Gryffindor's, rumors are your parties are the best," Draco Malfoy stated.

Ron laughed at the insanity of it, "always are. I think we can through a kick arse one. Who's for a party?"

"Where will we fit everyone, outside there's bloody Dementors," Percy stated.

"We can party wherever the hell we want, you only come to the common room party's big brother," Fred said grinning. "We are going to show you a whole new sort of party."

The group of students, each student from every house left the room and went into the halls. "CLASSES," Snape shouted but they just waved walking out.

The twins set up music in every hallway getting cheers from the students. "Gryffindor's on kitchen run," Harry stated as everyone grinned and they came back with more food then they could imagine.

"Oy Potter, dance with me," Daphne Greengrass asked.

He bowed, "I would be honored Miss Greengrass," he said taking her hand. "Though I will admit I have no experience outside of party dancing."

"Nicely played potter," She said smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

The staff gathered in the office once it was made clear that the students had no intention of going to class. "What do we do about the students," Remus asked, "is this normal since I don't think we ever went on a protest in our time. We did a lot of things but this was not one of them."

Flitwick took a seat thinking over what was said. "Not in the entire time I have been a student or teacher here," Flitwick stated, he wondered how he didn't notice how bothered the students had become with the way things were run.

"We give them today and make it very clear that they need to return to classes tomorrow," Dumbledore stated.

Remus looked to the man wondering if he actually think that they would be that easily persuaded. He may not have been a teacher long but he could remember being a teenager, the group of them getting something into their head and not giving it up. "They don't sound like they have any intention of stopping and what were they talking about with the whole everything?"

It wasn't even the protest that was most bothersome, it was what they claimed were the problems. "I think they made some very clear points," Flitwick decided. "Some I am agreeing with. Changes should be made and I highly doubt that they will return to classes until they do. If it was one or two students...there wouldn't be a problem but every student was in agreement and more than one willingly spoke. I don't think this is going to end."

"I am with Filius," Sprout stated, "I want to know what they meant by detentions in the forbidden forest and the issues with Argus and Severus. Clearly something is wrong since they are so upset over this. They were very clear on the issues and I want to know exactly what they meant."

Snape sneered. "They are bratty children wanting to get things made easier for them."

"Oh and do you call them brats often," Flitwick challenged. "Because that is highly inappropriate. I have had complaints made about you. More then what I am comfortable with. Albus assured me that the issues were taken care of."

At this the two other head of houses looked directly to the headmaster. "Albus," Sprout stated. "I have been telling you of complaints I have received for years about Severus but you ignore them, See where this has gotten us? I want something done. Frankly, I want something done about every single one of their complaints."

Albus cleared his throat, "I assure you this is just children acting out. If you give in to problems like these, they will expect changes to be made continuously. There is no problems here."

"Albus, did you not hear them, clearly there is a problem," Sprout protested but then again she always seemed to. It felt like she was always bringing up problems to the staff but they were ignored.

"They are children acting out and by tomorrow they will have forgotten about everything."

Only Albus seemed sure about that, he just dismissed the meeting sending them on their way.

It was breakfast time, most of the students were sitting at their tables. There was an unusual mixture of houses sitting together. It seemed that the party was a good way to break the separation of houses. Most definitely not how the professors would choose to do it but it would have been nice to see in any other situation.

The students were all sitting, chatting calmly though every once and awhile, there would be a glance to see how the staff was reacting.

Harry gave Percy a slight nudge glancing back up towards the head table. "They are way too calm. I expected them to be really pissed off but they are uncomfortably calm."

"Potters got a point," Daphne Greengrass said from where she was sitting beside him. "I mean, they are really calm. Snape's turning a tad purple in the face but otherwise they look like any other morning."

Penelope took a second to glance at the head table, meeting her head of houses eyes. "I think I know why," She admitted. The group that could hear, turned to her for an explanation. "I don't think they believe us."

"I think you're probably right," Percy agreed since the staff should have been angrier. They were too calm for him to feel comfortable. "They either are hiding their anger really well or they just don't take us very seriously."

Oliver scowled, "We will just have to prove we are serious then."

"And if they are just hiding their anger well until something is done," Hermione questioned wondering what they thought. She was worried but then again, she was the one who thought getting expelled was worse than dying.

The group looked slightly uneasy by the thought, it was the twins like usual who broke the tension. "What the hell can they do to us, hex us? Expel us? Take points? Detention?" Fred asked.

"They can't expel the entire school. We don't care about points. We won't go to detentions," George stated.

Ginny was the first to realize what George had left out. "And what about hexing us?"

"Never know with a defense professor," George teased. "Those gits are capable of anything."

"Or in Lockhart's case, capable of nothing."

"Well Gred, how dare you. You left out the poor quality of poor deceased professor Q-q-q-q-quirrel."

"My sincerest apologize Forge, we also seem to have forgotten to mention the absolute useless professor before him."

"Very true, they were all so absolutely useless they blended together."

This caused the group to give in and laugh. "You both are absolute clowns," Hermione said though she too joined in the laughter.

"Yes but for once, I am finding it amusing," Percy admitted sheepishly.

The twins grinned deviously. "We knew we would corrupt you eventually, you have joined us on the marauder side dear head boy."

"Heaven forbid," Percy returned but he couldn't help but smile slightly. This was probably the best relationship he had had with his brothers for as long as he could remember. It was a good feeling not to be always fighting amongst themselves.

Dumbledore interrupted their merriment by standing up and cleared his throat. Everyone glanced up to see what he was going to say. "You've all had your fun yesterday, it's time for you to return to your classes," Dumbledore stated. "We are willing to ignore yesterday's events but you have already missed enough classwork and it is time for you to be on your way."

The students were left gaping, did he actually believe that they would be pushed aside so easily? Had they not made a point at all?

It was a Hufflepuff who first brought up that very thing. "Didn't you listen to anything we said," Ceddrick Diggory demanded from his table. "Until changes are made, we are not going back to class."

"Enough is enough, it is time for you to go to classes," Dumbledore stated.

Flitwick, Sprout and most of the other professors who were not mentioned shook their heads. They knew it was not going to be that simple.

"Exactly, enough is enough," Harry stated.

"Enough kids crying because they're afraid to go to class," Oliver Woods shouted out.

"Enough of kids being bullied by staff members," Dean Thomas offered.

"Enough problems being pushed aside and ignored," Colin Creevy stated.

"Enough going to classes and being taught nothing," Percy Weasley stated.

"Enough is enough," Harry finished.

Only it wasn't finished, the twins started pounding on the table chanting. "Enough is enough. Enough is enough. Enough is enough." It took only after the first chant for the students to start joining in and each of them began angrily pounding on the tables chanting.

Percy looked to Harry who mostly unintentionally began all of this. "Well, I think they will take us seriously now."

Harry nodded gulping slightly. "Now let's see where that takes us."

"Flitwick's amused, I think he took us seriously," Penelope offered. "So did a few others. Knowing him, he's probably on our side."

"We ae going to need it," Percy said looking at the twins who looked back to him smirking as they continued to chant. Some of the students stood up cheering as everyone else chanted. The staff was left gaping and eventually fled the wall of noise.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry potter. I wish I did since that would be amazing but here is Chapter four. I hope you enjoy.**

It had been a week since anyone went to classes. The professors for the majority knew that something had to be done. They also knew that the students had no intention of giving in any time soon.

Now the question became, do you give in to their demands? A few members of staff were still just horrified by what they had heard and were wondering what it meant but the students were nearly impossible to pin down and pull to talk separately. If they did not get answers soon, things were going to have to be done.

It however seemed like it already had. The students refused to listen and so Albus Dumbledore chose to do something that was impossible to ignore.

The students nearly all groaned seeing the owls coming. Over half the school had gotten letters. They paled seeing exactly what the owls were carrying. Howlers, dozens of dozens of howlers were filling the room. The students were looking for a ready escape.

Harry glanced to the headmaster who was the only one not surprised. Howlers sucked but it was far from the end of the world. Though they may become deaf by the shouts. Harry however wasn't going to let anyone stress about it. He had a plan the moment he looked to the headmaster.

"OY WHOEVER HAS THE LOUDEST HOWLER WINS," Harry shouted getting grins from nearly every student. .

The majority of students figured out exactly what the 13 year old was doing and decided to play along. "NO DEAL WEASLEYS WILL KICK OUR ARSES," Marcus Flint stated with a shout.

The Weasley twins high-fived. "On your mark, get set, go…" The twins mocked. On go, everyone opened up their howlers. It was like a wall of noise but with no fear of mocking, embarrassment it had become almost fun. They knew they'd be in trouble later but as the twins stood up and high-fived once again shouting, "We win," everyone had to laugh. Ringing out their ears from the shrieks. There had been so much noise that they all had no idea what their parents even shouted at.

Harry had not moved his eyes from the headmasters, he was going to speak up but Ginny Weasley beat him to it. "Nice try professors bringing our moms and dads into it but really...a howlers so last year."

No one had expected her to speak out, she got a clap on her back from Ron. "Go Ginny," Ron said impressed.

"As if a howler will bother us, they are common place, the twins get one every other week," Lee stated smirking.

This had amused laughter spread across the room. Molly Weasley's howlers were legendary for a reason. "Merlin yes, that wasn't even the worst," Percy agreed. "Though it was my first howler. I'm sort of excited about it"

Everyone once again laughed at that comment, "Go Percy, you know, why weren't you this much fun before?"

"No idea, I suppose I figured that the school was so screwed up someone would have to fix it. Funny...it never really worked so why bother," Percy asked as the twins clapped him on the back nearly knocking him over. "Oy no breaking of bones please."

"Wouldn't dream of it big brother," Fred returned brightly.

Harry winked towards the head table. Well aware he was pushing the line but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was for once enjoying Hogwarts. He wasn't afraid to walk the halls. He didn't have to hear the first years cry about going to class. He didn't have to sit and listen to Snape mock him, his father, and his friends. Hogwarts was changing for the better, the staff just didn't see it yet.

Dumbledore however got extremely annoyed by his ploy failing. He stood up sending a near deafening bang from his wand. The students and staff nearly fell out of their seats. A first year Hufflepuff actually did and had to be helped back up by her housemates. All of who looked to the headmaster wearily.

Dumbledore stood up. "You have five minutes to be in your classes waiting for the professors to get there. Do you understand me? This has gone too far. Have I made myself clear?"

"No, maybe you should explain it again," Marcus Flint suggested mockingly.

"Mr. Flint," Snape hissed back.

Flint however was far from scared. "Yes professor, he asked a question. He hasn't made himself perfectly clear _sir_. He should probably explain it again."

"What do you not understand Mr. Flint," Snape demanded. "The headmaster has given you clear instructions and you are to follow them."

"I don't understand why the headmaster making a loud bang with his wand instantly means we are going to go back to class," Flint stated. "I don't understand why our decision has changed. I know mine hasn't. What about the head students, do you two think we should be going back to class?"

"I stand by what I said before," Penelope returned. "I have no intention of going back to class until things change."

Snape glared at her, she would normally back down but she couldn't. She couldn't deal with the crying children now that she knew that they could stand together and do something about it. "You will listen."

"No," Percy growled standing up. "For once you are going to listen to us." He pulled off his badge. "This says that we are the head students. We were given the responsibility to protect and taking care of the under years. Keeping them out of trouble. We were given this because we are the best in our years and have proven ourselves responsible. We have sat back and watched as our defense professors attack and torture our classmates. Do you think we have forgotten what happened to Jackson? He dropped out of Hogwarts because of what my second year defense professor did to him. We all watched it happen and we couldn't stop it. We told you that there was something wrong with him but no one listened to us. Nothing was done. We have to listen to kids crying because they are terrified of staff members. We were given these badges so we could take care of them not pat them on the head and pretend everything's alright. Everything is not alright. MY SISTER NEARLY DIED AT THIS SCHOOL. MY BROTHER NEARLY DIED. HOW IS THAT ALRIGHT?" Percy's voice rose to nearly a shout during the last part having lost his temper.

"There decisions are not our fault," Snape growled at him.

Now Percy was practically shaking in anger. "Decisions," Percy demanded angrily. "My sister was 11 years old and being possessed by a dark object. A dark object that never should have gotten into the school grounds. Someone should have dealt with the basilisk months before she was put in danger. Called in the unspeakable's to find out what was happening. I told Professor McGonagall it had to be a basilisk. I told her that Myrtle was killed and mentioned the yellow eyes. I was ignored, Penelope and I were ignored. Then she was petrified by it. Ron told me that he told McGonagall that someone was after a stone that never should have been near the school."

"You know we are protesting the bullshit classes and the bullying childish useless professors but we really should be fighting about the crap that goes on here," Oliver stated. "How about how the bloody school brooms are going to get a student killed and nearly have. Or how someone was clearly jinxing the broom Harry's first game first year and the bludgeur the first game in his second. Who puts a Cerberus in a school with children? I can maybe name on one hand how many Gryffindor's did not go see what was so bloody forbidden about that corridor. What school has an area you are not supposed to enter or else you will die? A bloody alohamora opened a door to a Cerberus."

"Not to mention who keeps a bloody sorcerer's stone in a school full of CHILDREN," Penelope shouted the last part. "CHILDREN. We are only children not bloody cannon fodder. We aren't here to play puppets and for whatever games you are all playing. We are here to learn but how can we learn when kids have nightmares about what could be hidden in the corridor. Or the Dementors. They shouldn't be near 11 year olds."

"You don't protect us," Percy stated. "You gave us these badges and made every student at Hogwarts our responsibility. We take that very seriously. You won't listen to the problems. You ignore them…so be it but I am done hiding my head. Pretending that everything is okay because it's not. You know why this started?"

The truth of the statements bothered the staff. They of course realized this, Flitwick alone had 10 students come to him saying it was most likely a basilisk. The headmaster said that he had it handled and not to worry. They thought the corridor was better protected but they had argued with the placement but were overruled. The problems with the defense position were no secret. They had just always trusted the headmaster's judgement. Clearly that was a mistake.

"No," Flitwick said speaking up since he had been wondering why now, since it started. What had pushed them to do this now? They knew why it was done but they didn't understand why now of all times. "But I am curious about why now?"

"Because we were tired of hearing students cry because the professors are unfair and cruel," Harry stated standing up since he started this. "When we talked about it, the problems at Hogwarts just started getting layered on top of each other. Problem after problem and when they are all laid out we can't ignore it. We got to talking about it and it came as a shock. Nothing that was wrong was a surprise to anyone but to hear it compounded together was terrifying. We chose now because we had to comfort just one too many first years. When you have to listen to your housemates crying, not because of bullies in other houses but because of professors it is wrong. When you have to take calming potions, we got to the point and we just couldn't ignore it anymore."

Neville stood up, his voice was quieter, less confident then Harrys but more confident than any of the students or staff remembered hearing. "It won't surprise anyone that I'm one of those people to take calming potions to go to class. I am not nearly the bravest and I don't know why I am a Gryffindor." The students were all silent. No one mocking him about it. They were all giving him his chance to speak. "Professor Lupin did a Boggert with our class. A normal lesson. Probably our first normal lesson. My boggert was a professor. Most of us laughed it off. I know I did once my friends said that it was probably the best boggert in the class to make me feel better. Now that I think about it though, a professor has to be really bad to be a person's boggert. He has done nothing but hurt us since we started. He encourages other students to laugh and bully us over our mistakes. He keeps us in class after we've been burned and lectures us or rather mocks us because what are we except useless dunderheads who will never become anything. A waste of air. Clumsy. Stupid. Pathetic. Clueless. Moronic."

Some of the professors were left gaping at his list. "Why is a professor allowed to call us all that? Bad enough that we have to hear it from the other students so why does a professor feel like they have the right to make our time here even worse. I don't want to have to give my housemates chocolate and calming potions to go to class. I didn't like having to have that done for me. It's a place we should feel safe to learn but we are so scared that we have to be drug there or be drugged to bring ourselves to go. Why won't you all just for once listen to us? We just want to feel safe walking the halls and going to class. All we are asking for is the school to be a place to learn without being afraid. Is that too much to ask."

"Except you're not clumsy," Draco Malfoy admitted since hearing it laid out like that sort of hurt to think about. "At least not that clumsy. We've been sabotaging both your and Potters potions. As well as Weasley's on occasion."

Everyone was surprised by the admission of guilt but not the fault. "We are aware of that, for a Slytherine you're not exactly subtle about it," Neville pointed out. "Everyone at Hogwarts knows that a Slytherine's can get away with murder in Snape's class. Now it has to end before someone actually does die because of him. You've very clearly sabotaged my potions, with Snape watching. We can accept that other students will do things like that. What we are tired of is hearing him insult us over something he's well aware of someone else doing. He takes every chance he has to insult our parents and everything about us. Someone is going to die because he encourages people to make the class as painful as possible. It shouldn't be allowed"

"No it shouldn't," Flitwick stated looking at Snape. It couldn't be ignored. The ones responsible was admitting to it.

"You say that now professor but what are you going to do about it," Penelope challenged. "Maybe the third year Gryffindor's have the Slytherine's doing it but I've had my year mates do the same. I'm just a mudblood so Snape laughs it off." Everyone gaped at a muggleborn calling herself that but she had a point to prove. "He then insults me by saying what else can you expect from a muggleborn. I want him to bare his bloody arm then. He's so anti-muggleborn that I want to see if he has a dark mark. I want to know why I've spent 7 years being taught that I will never amount to anything because my parents were muggles. I didn't ask to be born to muggles. I have worked my arse off for 7 years just to prove I belong here but why is a professor allowed to call us out for being muggle but we can't complain about Filch without being squib haters when he actually does something wrong? Where does the bloody double standard come from?"

"Miss Clearwater," Dumbledore admonished. "How dare you make that accusation? I am ashamed of you. Clearly we have chosen poorly for the head students this year."

Percy tossed his badge at the headmaster. "Clearly someone chose poorly placing you as head of the school since what you find the issue is her calling him out on his shit not the fact that he has called her a mud…dle born. Sorry, doesn't take a Ravenclaw to know he was calling her a mudblood."

One by one, every prefect took off their badges and tossed them towards the staff. "If you didn't figure it out on your own, that was us saying we have absolutely no intention of going to class until you clean up this school," Angelina stated standing up and walking out. "If ever again. I heard Beauxbatons is beautiful."

"The lady has spoken," the twins said as they left and with that nearly everyone else followed.

Flitwick however glared towards Snape. "You did what to my Ravenclaws?"

"We need to talk, now," Sprout stated angrily "Staff meeting because frankly, I intend to join the student's side in this."

"They are lying so they won't get in trouble," Snape growled.

"Everything else they said was true," Remus asked. "The basilisk, Cerberus, the broom, the bludgeur."

Flitwick nodded, "yes."

"Then I honestly don't think they would lie about anything else we all know you have a liking for calling muggleborn's mudblood's and we all know the mark on your arm Snape," Remus stated really wondering what he got himself into by taking this job.

"Says the werewolf."

"Yours is a choice, mine is a curse," Remus challenged. "I'm not the one the school is protesting against."

Once they were away from the staff, Percy leaned against a wall breathing deeply. "You okay," George asked, no joking in his voice.

Percy shrugged not sure of the answer himself. "I don't…I don't know if I can do this."

"You don't have to," Harry stated.

"No," Percy said stopping him. "I don't mean this not going to class thing. I mean, I don't know if even once this is over I can stay here. This is my last year, I have been counting down the days until I can leave but right now I don't know if I can stay here and I don't know if I can leave knowing that you all are still here. I was always told that if you follow the rules, good things will happen. Following the rules here is wrong but…" he stopped having to think for a moment. "I just don't even know if I know what to think."

"I know what you mean," Ron admitted. "I never really was big follower of rules but well, mom and dad are always praising Dumbledore. I can't see how he was ever a good man anymore. The more we talk about it brings out more things. When you shouted about Ginny. All I can picture is going down into the chamber and having to hear Harry going off on his won because of the collapse and thinking that neither of them would ever come back out. He should have saved Ginny. He should have figured out what it was. Everything is…so screwed up."

"We knew it was screwed up but it's just the fact that everything's so clear now," Hermione stated.

Fred spoke up then. "I remember listening to Bill and Charlies stories about Hogwarts, thinking how amazing it sounded. It doesn't feel amazing anymore. Hearing it now. I don't know how many times I've heard Snape mock us for being bloodtraitors. I don't know how often I've been burned by a potion someone sabotaged."

"Or how many accidents in Defense, how many times we went to the infirmary to visit friends and family who shouldn't have gotten hurt," George agreed. "I think that when we came here, we wanted to see the school mom, dad, Bill, and Charlie all talked about but now all I here is people saying that 'it will be okay' and that 'it's not so bad,' just to get through there day. You're not the only one who isn't sure that they can continue like this. If nothing changes…I don't know if we will finish school."

"Guess we will just have to wait and see," Penelope offered giving Percy a gentle kiss. "Together. None of us are alone anymore. We just have to remember that. We are standing together. We don't have to do it all on our own."

"That actually sounds really good," Harry decided.

The others couldn't help but grin, "it does doesn't it," Hermione agreed.

"You know what, I think we need a good fly about," Oliver decided. "Percy you're joining us this time."

Percy let himself be drug off. He wasn't sure what was going to come of this. He wasn't sure if anything would but at least they weren't alone anymore.


End file.
